


Bajo cubierta

by lovelies_moon



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Love, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelies_moon/pseuds/lovelies_moon
Summary: Cuando Walter tiene su primera asignación , nada sale como se planea;  pero ..¿como termino ahí, en medio de una misión haciéndole una felacion a Lance Sterling?
Relationships: Walter Beckett & Lance Sterling, Walter Beckett/Lance Sterling
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Autor original: https://vk.com/nonamenicksol

Walter se paró frente al espejo y se probó una peluca con cabello rubio . Largos mechones cayeron a lo largo de su espalda desnuda, contrastando con un vestido de lentejuelas rojo brillante.

"Brillas", Lance hizo una mueca, pero no dijo nada en voz alta. Los destellos se vieron una vez más.

Diego Rivares, un capo de la droga de la cocaína, iba a tener una fiesta ruidosa en su mansión, y allí ese atuendo era muy apropiado. Envolviendo el delgado cuerpo de Walter, la tela roja era seductora.

"Cuando Rivares se acerque a ti, ponle el sensor en silencio", Lance instruyó a Beckett por última vez en tono disgustado. "Recuerda, simplemente pon tu novedad técnica en él, y eso es todo. Corre después rápidamente."

Él suspiró.

"Yo iría , pero me conocen muy bien".

La última reunión entre Sterling y Rivares terminó con el ahogamiento en un lago de un gran lote de cocaína de primera clase, la explosión de una parte de la mansión y lesiones masivas entre el personal de seguridad.

"No hay problema, Lance", Walter se volvió una vez más frente al espejo, "la tarea esta vez es muy fácil. Mejor dime ¿como me veo?"

Pare Sterling, el se veía asombroso, quería arrancarle su vestido rojo y presionar a su compañero contra el. Pero Lance se limitó a levantar el dobladillo y deslizar cuidadosamente su dedo por el borde del encaje.

\- ¿Cómo sabes sobre todas las pequeñas cosas de mujeres? preguntó con voz ronca. Su garganta estaba repentinamente seca.

"Dios, Lance, ¡soy un científico!" Puedo reunir información, - se rió Becket.

Sterling de repente le quitó la peluca. El cabello castaño de Walter estaba despeinado en un desorden pintoresco, el flequillo estaba en una hermosa ola."Ve así", decidió Lance. "Sin la peluca, te ves aún mejor". Este Rivares se folla todo lo que se mueve, no se sabe a quién morderá: una niña o un niño.

Beckett se puso serio.

"Lance, ¿y si no muerde en absoluto?" ¿Cómo instalaré un sensor GPS en él?

Esta era su primera asignación independiente y estaba un poco preocupado. Era necesario que Rivares se acercara a él y lo dejara tocarlo sin sospechar. Un coqueteo lindo y despreocupado en esa fiesta era lo más adecuado para esto.

"Ciertamente morderá", le aseguró Lance. "No podra quitarte los ojos de encima".Abrazó a Beckett por los hombros y le dio la vuelta.

\- Si sientes el más mínimo peligro,saca inmediatamente los pies de allí. Estaré en un auto cerca de la entrada. Y mantenme al tanto de todo con los comunicadores . Este hombre es muy peligroso, Walt.

Beckett puso el dispositivo en su oído. En su opinión, la tarea era simple y, en algunos aspectos, incluso divertida. Y con Lance como apoyo, se sintió completamente seguro.

Diego Rivares pronto se reuniría con personas mucho más serias, todas ellas involucradas en el secuestro de la lista de agentes activos. El lugar y la hora de la reunión debían ser revelados a tiempo por el pequeño sensor que Walter puso en su pequeño bolso.Era hora de ir a la fiesta....


	2. 2

Cuando Walter subió los escalones de la mansión, se sintió incómodo. Los tacones de aguja requerían mucha destreza. Además, todos lo miraban fijamente. De hecho, eso era lo que se pretendía, pero su objetivo era atraer la atención de una sola persona: Diego Rivares.

\- ¿Tu nombre? el guardia preguntó severamente.

"Riley Evans", respondió Walter sin dudarlo.

"Adelante", murmuró el guardia, revisando la lista, e inmediatamente perdió interés en él.

Walt pasó junto a él por la puerta de media cortina y se encontró entre una multitud de invitados divertidos. Aquí ya le prestaban poca atención: había muchas bellezas alrededor.

Fue bastante difícil obtener una invitación, pero Lance usó algunas de sus conexiones y funcionó. Walter estaba adentro y, por lo tanto, la mitad del trabajo estába hecho.

Beckett decidió que para verse natural, necesitaba relajarse un poco. Había muchas maneras de hacer esto, pero el alcohol era el más asequible. Por lo tanto, Walt tomó resueltamente una copa de champán de una bandeja de una niña que pasaba, aunque casi nunca había bebido antes.

De pronto le gustó. El champán estaba delicioso. Después de un par de sorbos, ya se sentía mucho más relajado.

\- ¡Dame uno más! dijo a la chica.

"¿No vas a conseguir demasiado, Walt?" Lance dijo dudosamente en su oído atravez del comunicador.

"Tonterías", dijo Walter, "no te preocupes, tengo todo bajo control".

De hecho, ya había notado a Diego Rivares descansando en un sofá en la esquina cerca de la mesa más grande y cómoda. Los guardias observaban todos los enfoques, así que para acercarse, tuvo que bailar con todos los invitados en la pista de baile, a pesar de los tacones terribles.

"Oh, qué torpe soy", exclamó Walt, tropezando con tacones altos y cayendo sobre una chica con una bandeja, pasando de nuevo.

\- Diablos! - maldijo a su lado una morena alta y ardiente. - ¡Era mi nueva camisa favorita!

Aunque solo un par de gotas cayeron sobre su camisa, todo lo demás cayó en manos de Walt y la chica de la bandeja. El hombre observó cuidadosamente cómo se ayudaban mutuamente a recoger los fragmentos y limpiar los vestidos, y su mirada paso de una hostil a una de interes. De repente, agarró el brazo de Walt y lo sacó de la multitud.

"Vamos a tomar un refresco, bebé", dijo la morena, gritando sobre la música, arrastrándolo a la mesa más grande.

Walt se dejó caer en el sofá y bebió ansiosamente el cóctel que se le dio. Mientras tanto, su vecino conversaba constantemente.

"Permítanme presentarme, Diego Rivares, el dueño de esta casa ...

Ahora Walt lo miró más de cerca. A juzgar por las fotos que vio, la apariencia coincidió, pero en la vida real, Rivares era más carismático. A pesar de la mirada despreocupada, emanaba una sensación de fuerza y amenaza, que parecía hipnotizar.

"¿Cómo te llamas, bebé?"

"Uh ... Evans ... Riley Evans ..." Walter murmuró.

"¿Y quién eres, Riley?" No te he visto aquí antes ... ¿Eres una chica o un chico? En nuestro tiempo, nadie puede estar seguro ", sonrió Rivares.

Su sonrisa era blanca como la nieve pero todavía era como una especie de depredador. Walter vaciló, sin saber qué decir.

"Sin embargo, yo mismo descubriré si eres una persona tan tímida".

Con ambas manos, Diego se subió de manera profesional debajo de su vestido y sintió todo allí, hasta los lugares más íntimos, tanto arriba como abajo. Afortunadamente, el vestido le permitió hacer esto.

"Quítame las manos, maníaco", pensó, Walter trataba de defenderse, pero estaba presionado firmemente contra el sofá.

A Beckett le hubiera gustado colocarle el rastreador, pero no pudo: sus manos, junto con su bolso, estaban presionadas en algún lugar debajo, debajo del cuerpo.

\- Mmm ... eres un chico ... Es aún más interesante ...

Rivares estaba sobre él, del cuello de su camisa desabrochada desprendía un olor a sudor y almizcle. Walt estaba ligeramente mareado , pero luego algo pesado lo golpeó en la nariz. Además de la X dorada, algo más colgaba del cuello de Rivares en una cadena de oro.

"¡Unidad flash!"

Era una unidad flash, pequeña, como un adorno.

\- ¡Que adorable! ¿Es un colgante? Yo quiero uno también. Diego, muéstrame!

Apenas soltó una mano y trató de agarrar la unidad flash.

"No te concierne, bebé", dijo Rivares, dejándolo a regañadientes y sentándose a su lado en el sofá otra vez, "es mejor no meter tu linda nariz en mis asuntos".

Se enderezó la camisa y se la abrochó, entonces su teléfono en bolsillo sonó. Diego lo miró y maldijo en español.

"Qué rápido pasa el tiempo, bebé", rápidamente se recompuso y sonrió a Walt, "ahora iré a deshacerme de esto, y luego volveré y nos divertiremos".

Rivares se inclinó hacia él y le susurró:

"No vayas a ninguna parte, Riley ... te quiero ...

Sus labios tocaron los labios de Walter, chupándolos bruscamente, sin dejar que volviera en sí, y luego Rivares fue a algún lugar profundo de su gran casa, dando instrucciones a los guardias sobre la marcha. .

"Por cierto, escuché todo", chillaron los auriculares del aturdido Becket, "¡sal rápidamente de allí, ¿Me oyes, Walter? ¿Ya has instalado el rastreador ?

"Sí ..." Walter respondió lentamente, "Sí, Lance, lo abroché al collar ... Justo cuando él ...

No terminó la frase, pero Sterling lo entendió todo".

"Ahora vete rápidamente", dijo, tratando de no dejar que su voz traicionara su ira, "la tarea está completa, ¿qué demonios te esta retrasando?"

"Lo siento, Lance", dijo Walter disculpándose, "pero me parece que tiene una lista y una reunión aquí y ahora". Tengo que averiguarlo. Si tengo suerte, tendremos una lista hoy.

Se levantó del sofá y desconectó la conexión oculta, a pesar de las protestas del enfurecido Sterling en el oído.

.....


End file.
